cparmycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Nacho Army
The Nacho Army is a major army on Club Penguin, founded in the summer of 2006 as a rouge army, and became an official army in January 2007 under a website. They are known as one of the largest armies ever since their creation, as well as being ACP's greatest rival of all time. The Nachos are known to be one of the funniest, and least strict armies, always having a laugh in everything. Currently they are led by Puckley, Beeky128778, Ads354 and Edd64. Origins and Early History (2006-2008) There is no clear founder of the army, although it is believed to be a rogue leader, Jamesbond1, or Tom Wolf. Throughout it's existance, it has been symbolized by the sombrero item, which gave the army it's start. The army got it's start on the populous server of Blizzard, with smaller chapters springing up in other servers such as ACP-dominated Mammoth and White House. Several wars with the Army of Club Penguin (abbreivated to ACP) forced the Nachos out of Blizzard. Around this time, one centralized leader, Tom Wolf, stepped up and created a site . Nacho Leader Zippy500 was handed the reins of the army in July of 2007 and modernized the Nachos, establishing their empire and capitol of White House. Throughout his leadership, Nacho generals began an ambitious push for power, defeating the Golds in a short alliance with the ACP and conquering the Red People's Army, Elves, Clones, Dark Bandits, and several other armies in their Invasion of Canada, led by legendary Nacho general Shadow2446. However, he retired shortly after and the position of second-in-command was transferred to former Roman general Akabob22. During this time, a Nacho rebellion was brewing, but soon died amid rumors of a fourth World War. Ultimately, the Nachos went against the Army of Club Penguin, the most powerful army at the time. Their rivalry with the ACP was shared with another army, the Underground Mafias Army (abbreviated to UMA.) As a result, the Nachos and UMA began an alliance to fight the ACP and Rebel Penguin Federation (abbreivated to RPF,) which ultimately ended in a stalemate. Shortly after, the RPF began to fall apart from the war along with the UMA. Seeking revenge for the war, the ACP ordered the SSACP, a satellite army of ACP, to attack the Nachos. After a brief war which again had no clear victor, the Golds merged with the Nachos after a violent downfall. Shortly after, the Nacho leader Zippy500 retired and gave the leadership to Nacho generals Akabob22, Shadow2446, and Linkin55. World War IV (Late 2008) Soon after Zippy's retirement, the Nachos moved to a new website, nachoarmy.com, in July 2008. Soon after, Shadow would retire and hand over his portion of the leadership to Nyg13. A few weeks later, he would also retire, creating a lot of chaos within the high ranks of the Nachos, which included Akabob and Person being promoted and demoted multiple times. After all the chaos, the three leaders, Person, Aka, and Linkin, would create the golden age for the Nachos. Earlier in 2008, Mammoth was neutralized by all armies, meaning no army could own or invade Mammoth. But in November, Oagalthorp would return to ACP, wanting the army to take back their birth server. This would be the beginning of one of the most lopsided wars in CP history, World War IV. Oagal's influence over ACP and the subsequent invasion of Mammoth angered many armies, creating The Great Alliance. ACP had no allies, but continued on and invaded Mammoth. ACP's invasion was easily shut down by the Great Alliance, but they wouldn't give up. Quickly after, though, ACP scheduled a battle on Snow Fort, saying the winner would get to decide what to do with the server. The Allies cause looked bleak in the beginning, with ACP filling the Forts quickly. But little by little the Allies would find their way in, and eventually ACP was overwhelmed. The battle was another defeat against ACP. The second battle of Snow Fort would decide the fate for both sides. If ACP won, they would get Mammoth. If they lost, Oagal would delete the ACP site. Both armies came out determined, but once again the Nachos and their allies would be victorious. The result of this battle would mean a civil war in ACP, and triumph in the Nachos. Little flare ups occured after the war between Nachos and ACP, but nothing serious. The Nachos would have a normal December, and in January came the Winter Fiesta. The Golden Age (January-August 2009) January At the beginning of the month, the Sombrero and corresponding items were released in the January Catalog in preperation for the annual Winter Fiesta. This would begin a massive gowth for the Nachos, going from around 20 at the beginning of the month to over 50 by the end of the month. On January 15, the Nachos would declare war on FGR, or the Fort Ghost Recon, citing their lack of activity and their corruptness. The leaders of the Nachos would get a lot of heat from ACP (mainly Oagal) for declaring war on FGR, which would lead to angry posts between the two armies and raised tensions. FGR attempted to invade White House a few times, but failed. The Nachos planned on invading all of their servers and giving them to allies. FGR scheduled a final battle that would decide the winner of the war on January 31, and either way the Nachos agreed that they would give them back 3 of their servers. The Battle of Brumby officially marked the beginning of a new era for the Nachos, as they maxed 43 and dominated FGR. February The Nachos debated going to war with the SSACP at the beginning of the month, because of their conflict with good allies UMA. They wouldn't, and nothing very interesting would happen until later in the month. On February 16, the Nachos declared war on the Famous Army of Club Penguin (FACP), a bot army who disturbed a Nachos practice battle by invading White House during it. They wanted to get Flappy, FACP's leader, out of power for hacking CP. Leaders *Jamesbond1: Nachos Creator and 1st Leader – Retired *Jm2000: 2nd Nachos Leader; succeeded Jamesbond1 – Retired *Tom Wolf: 3rd Nachos Leader; succeeded Jm2000 – Retired *Zippy500: 4th Nachos Leader; succeeded Tom Wolf – Retired *Shadow2446: 5th Nachos Leader; succeeded Zippy500 – Retired. *Akabob22: 6th Nachos Leader; succeeded Zippy500 – Retired *Linkin55: 7th Nachos Leader; succeeded Zippy500 – Retired *Nyg13: 8th Nachos Leader; succeeded Shadow2446 – Retired *Person1233: 9th Nachos Leader; succeeded Nyg13 – Retired *Ltshaqcena10: 10th Nachos Leader; chosen to succeed AkaBob22 – Retired *Puckley: 11th Nachos Leader; succeeded Linkin55 – Current leader *Zzztops: 12th Nachos Leader; succeeded Person1233 – Retired *Shedinja 777: 13th Nachos Leader; succeeded Zzztops – Retired *Cooper30: 13th Nachos Leader; succeeded AkaBob22 – Retired/Overthrown by AkaBob22 *2AkaBob22: 14th Nachos Leader; overthrew Cooper30 – Overthrown *Jayson23: 15th Nachos Leader; became leader with AkaBob22 – Overthrown *77hockey (aka The Best Leader): 16th Nachos Leader; became leader with AkaBob22 – Retired *VideoGamer57: 17th Nachos Leader; overthrew AkaBob22 and Jayson23 – Retired *King Kinz10:18th Nachos Leader; overthrew AkaBob22 and Jayson23 – Retired *Ads354: 19th Nachos Leader; succeeded King Kinz10 – Current leader *Tomb147: 20th Nachos Leader; succeeded VideoGamer57 – Retired *Billy Mays: 21st Nachos Leader; elected – Retired *Pie1530: 22nd Nachos Leader; elected – Retired *3Akabob22: 23rd Nacho leader; Selected by Ads354 – Retired *Tanman626: 24th Nacho Leader; elected – Retired *'2Ads354:' 25th Nacho Leader; elected – Current leader *2Tanman626: 26th Nacho Leader; succeeded Ads354 – Retired *3Ads354: 27th Nacho leader- Current leader *2Puckley: 28th Nacho Leader- Current leader *Wwefreak123 Joker: 29th Nachos Leader – Retired. *Edd64Double D: 30th Nachos Leader – Stepped down *Dvorak Hades: 31st Nachos Leader- No longer leader after Person’s owner clearances *Pie1530: 32nd Nachos Leader- No longer leader after Person’s owner clearances *Fido1625: 33rd Nachos Leader- No longer leader after Person’s owner clearances *Oberst543: 34th Nacho Leader – Retired. *Talex831: 35th Nacho Leader- Retired *Danny: 36th Nacho Leader- Retired *2Billy Mays: 37th Nacho Leader- Retired *4Ads354: 38th Nacho Leader – Current leader *Chrisi Blule: 39th Nacho Leader *Hurricanex1: 40th Nacho Leader – Retired *2King Kingz 10: 41st Nacho Leader- Retired *2Oberst543: 42nd Nacho Leader- Retired *Dashing Snow: 43rd Nacho Leader *Beeky128778: 44th Nacho Leader *3 Puckley: 45th Nacho Leader *ZakZach610: 46th Nacho Leader *5Ads354 : 47th Nacho Leader Underline = Nacho HOF Member * = Current Nacho Leader # = Term as leader Category:Armies Category:ACP vs. Nacho Wars Category:Nachos